The invention relates to a spacer for insulating glass, walls of panels or the like having a synthetic body.
Such spacers are used, for example, for connecting the edges of the panes of an insulating glass close to one another. They may likewise be used in order to simultaneously space and interconnect the outer and inner wall of a panel.
The invention is based on the problem to produce a spacer at a favorable price which is of a sufficient heat stable shape and affords a seal against passage of vapor. More generally the invention provides a new and improved spacer device which is more efficient and satisfactory in use and adaptable to a variety of applications. It also provides an improved method of producing such a device.